Elven Miko
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Kagome, elven Princess of the Pure Woods, has had enough of her father waiting for the Fellowship to end the Orc's war. She was an able bodied warrior, healer, and priestess. And she planned to help no matter the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Elven Miko**

**Summary: Kagome, elven Princess of the Pure Woods, has had enough of her father waiting for the Fellowship to end the Orc's war. She was an able bodied warrior, healer, and priestess. And she planned to help no matter the consequences.**

* * *

**AN: AU, Inter Connected Drabbles**

* * *

Kagome glared at her father her sky blue eyes narrowing into slits. Her petite hands were curled into fists at her side. "If you will not aid them I will." Her voice was low and cold. A lesser being would have flinched back from such a tone.

Her father merely stared at her, his face passive. "You will do on such thing. Calm yourself and return to your duties. Such talk is not becoming of a lady of your standing." He turned to leave yet was stopped by her hand shooting out and grabbing his dark green cloak. He slowly turned to face her, his own dark blue eyes narrowed.

"Daughter you tread dangerous ground." She merely let go of his cloak and looked up at him, her raven black silken locks shifting with the movement.

"I am going to help the fellowship of the ring, with or without your approval father." Her voice was calm as she stared up at him. She would not be swayed on this subject, she already had a travel pack ready.

He growled low in his throat but knew her mind could not be changed. She was so much like her late mother. "You will have no home to return to if you leave." He knew the threat would not deter her yet he had to try, she was his only child and heir to their tribe.

She turned on her heel in one fluid motion her dark green cloak shifting around her jostling her bow and quiver. "Then so be it, long live the king." With one last jab at her father she took off in a light sprint hoping to catch up with the heroes who would no doubt save middle earth.

Each step took her took her farther and farther from her family, her people, and her birthright yet her steps did not falter. How could she be next in line to lead her people and _not_ take action when it was needed? If the humans fell to the Orc's it would not be long before they turned their sights on anyone who was not an Orc.

Such was the cruse of power, even one taste of it and people often went mad and scrambled for more. Not caring who it hurt.

Sad eyes watched form the trees and foliage, hidden from view, as their princess left them. They knew it was in her nature yet it still pained them to see her go. They could only pray to the God tree that she would return safely…


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sighed as she leaned back in her chair; she had been on the road for a good three days, making great time since she had left the woods that used to be her home. Already she had been claimed dead, her father was always one who kept his word. It saddened her that he had done so this time yet it was a consequence of her choice.

She took it all in stride, having been raised by said man. Slim pale fingers curled around the mug of tea she had ordered, the soft scent of jasmine wafting under her nose. Calming her and bringing to mind memoires of long straight black hair, dark blue eyes, and the scent of honey mixed with jasmine.

_Mother._

She shook the thoughts away, no use getting lost in them she was on a mission and she knew her mother was watching over her. No doubt smiling down at her for following her heart. As she had once done, going to the aid of the evlen tribe of the western lands. Hopefully, unlike her mother she would not lose her life to her cause.

With narrowed blue eyes she looked around the pub she had stopped in on to gather information. Last she heard the fellowship was nearby and she hoped they were still in town. Her ears perked up at the mention of said group. She shifted in her chair so she could hear them better.

"Heard the mismatched group was headed south of here." The man cocked his thumb southwards with a grunt.

"What an odd group humans, hobbits, a dwarf, and an elf. Heh, what has the world come to?" She tuned the drunken men out a fine eyebrow ached in curiosity, an elf? She hadn't know an elf had joined their ranks, at least she would not be alone. With a small smile, hidden by the hood of her cloak, she stood up tossing down a gold piece to pay for the tea she had, and left the pub, hoping against hope she would be able to catch up with the small group.


	3. Chapter 3

With light barely audible footsteps she ran, her hair flowing behind her as she ran, she glanced up at the darkening skies and bit her lip. Cruse her luck, if the cloud broke and let forth the water stored in them she would lose the trial of those she was following. With the grace of a cat she grabbed a low hanging branch and pulled herself into a tree and began hoping form tree to tree.

Her bow and quivers clattered lightly with her movements yet she ignored it, her focus on the trail she had been following. With a light stumble she jumped, a loud crack of thunder echoing around the forest. "Shit." She let the human curse word fall from her lips, knowing if her father had heard it he would have glared darkly at her.

Yet, at the moment she was dead to him, and vice versa.

She came to a halt as the heavens above opened up and a downpour began to fall. She bit her lip trying to decide if she wanted to ride out the storm or keep following the light trail. With narrowed eyes she made up her mind and continued on her way, taking extra care not to fall from the trees.

Her ears picked up hearing the light sound of rain hitting armor and with a grin she added a bit more speed behind her movements. She could lightly hear male voices over the pitter patter of rain and with squinted eyes she could see a fire in the distance, shapes huddled around it under a large tree trying to stay dry.

With joy flooding her senses she dropped to the ground and sped towards them, her footsteps light. She yelped as she slipped in a puddle of mud and started sliding down the small incline of the hill. With her arms waving around, trying to regain her balance she tumbled head first towards the huddled group gathering their attention with a loud yell.

"Shiiiiiiiittttt!"

* * *

**AN: So much hate on a fic I started for fun... :(**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone turned to look at the sudden yell, hands on their preferred weapons, Frodo shivered as he shifted closer to the tree, wanting to stay out of the way if they were attacked. Aragorn shifted his hand on his sword and watched with wide eyes as a figure came tumbling down the hill towards them, arching an eyebrow as a femine voice shouted out a fowl curse word.

Gimli let out a joyful laugh as the tumbling figure came to a halt at the startled feet of Legolas, said fairy elf toed the figure like a woman and jumped back as it groaned as sat up. Pale mud stained skin came into view of the fire light, black raven locks tumbled forth as the hood of a dark green cape fell to slim shoulders. "Seems we got ourselves a looker with a potty mouth." He grinned as dazed sky blue eyes looked at him.

Legolas blinked his crystal blue eyes, lowering his bow as he took in the dazed figure. His mouth dropped a bit as he put away his bow and arrow kneeing down in front of the figure, his hands grasping slim female shoulders. "Lady Kagome?!" His voice was full of surprise and disbelief.

Kagome blinked squeezing her eyes shut for a few seconds trying to clear away the dizziness and focused on the face of the one crouched before her. Her sky blue eyes widened slightly as she brought her slim hands to her face. "Lord Legolas?!" She was pulled into a tight hug, her wet and muddy body warmed by his dry one.

Frodo blinked as he and the rest of their traveling group took in the two hugging people, both kneeling in the mud as the storm ragged around them.

"I thought you dead! Rumors of your death reached me but the other night!" He glared lightly at her as he wiped the mud from her face, her hands resting in her lap. She merely tch'ed under her breath. "I was disowned."


End file.
